


Blood & Chocolate

by pawns (driftingstar)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Monster Boyfriends, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Vampire Sex, yuuri is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/pawns
Summary: "Only a completely brain-dead moron would say yes to inviting in a fucking vampire who had just gorged himself on some poor sucker’s neck. His shoulders slump. Too bad he is a brain-dead moron."Yuugo should have known better than to invite Yuuri into his house on All Hallow's Eve. Even if he's technically dating him. Because who doesn't love vampires?Porn without plot. NSFW.  Inappropriate humour.





	Blood & Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triaga/gifts).



> A late birthday gift for the wonderful and talented Triaga!

**Blood & Chocolate **

  


“Trick or treat.”

 

Yuugo swallows hard and the basket slips from his hands, scattering candies all over the floor.  He gives himself a shake and rubs his eyes before attempting to look up again.

 

“Yuuri,” he says, his voice pitched high and bordering on hysteria. “Are you actually, seriously dressed up as a vampire?!”

 

“It’s called hiding in plain sight.” Yuuri gives him an unrepentant smile, flashing white pointed teeth and blood red lips.  Too red. Yuugo’s sensitive nose twitches as he can already smell it on him. Faint, metallic traces lingering in the air like an aftershave.  He's dressed to the nines like a Victorian aristocrat, complete with a _cravat_ and a long, deep violet coat. And Yuugo? Yuugo is wearing a hoodie.

 

His silken hair sways gently in the cool evening breeze. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

 

Yuugo only stares in return. Only a completely brain-dead moron would say _yes_ to inviting in a fucking vampire who had just gorged himself on some poor sucker’s neck. His shoulders slump. Too bad he _is_ a brain-dead moron.

 

“Only if you take your fucking shoes off,” he sighs as he opens the door wider. “I hate cleaning up after you.”  Yuuri’s smile turns razor sharp as he practically glides in over the threshold and treks blood all over his steps.  With any luck, visitors would assume it was part of the decoration.  

 

Yuugo crosses his arms, dialing up his glare up to eleven. Now his foyer is getting cold. “So? Why are you here bothering me?”  

 

Yuuri sinks into his couch and crosses his legs, all without taking off his shoes. “Isn’t it obvious?” he asks, ignoring the way Yuugo twitches.  “I did announce my intentions right at the beginning.  I’m here for a treat.”

 

Yuugo twitches again and glares down at the bloody footprints on his nice floors and at the scattered bits of candy.  He bends down and picks one up and flicks it over at Yuuri’s face. “There,” he says, still looking like he had swallowed something sour.  “Happy? Now get out of my house.”

 

“Mm,” Yuuri sighs, catching the sweet between two fingers. “This isn’t the kind of treat I had in mind.” But he tugs off the silvery wrapper, his movements slow as his eyes darken with intent. Yuugo only belatedly notices just what he had thrown at him and resists the urge to groan.  But sure enough, Yuuri can’t pass up on a chance to comment on his horrible mistake.

 

“A kiss?” Yuuri purrs, blood red lips stretching into another one of his mesmerizing smiles. “Are you being deliberately coy?”

 

Yuugo sputters, heat rising up into his cheeks. He really is a moron.  But before he can protest, Yuuri is suddenly right up in his face and pushing the chocolate into his mouth.  Yuugo chokes, automatically reaching up to shove him away but Yuuri’s blood red lips had already closed over his own. He inadvertently moans as the sweetness hits his tongue, faintly mixed in with a coppery tang. Yuuri’s mouth is hot and insistent as the chocolate melts between their hungry tongues. Yuugo belatedly wonders just how many others had already been devoured by that poisonous smile for him to be this warm.  But he can't bring himself to care, not when Yuuri presses them against his door, tipping his head back to plunder his mouth. Yuuri might not need to breathe by virtue of being an undead freak of nature but that's not true for Yuugo. By the time he finally breaks the kiss with a wet, filthy pop, Yuugo is a hot, flushed mess, chest heaving as he gasps for air. The taste of chocolate lingers, mixed in with the sharp tang of human blood and something else that is distinctly Yuuri.

 

“You see,” Yuuri whispers against the pulse of his neck. “Kisses are meant to be shared.”

 

Yuugo is too busy trying to remember his own name to dignify that with an answer.  But when he feels the phantom scrape of sharp fangs against his pulse, he reaches up to shove his head away.  “Hey, no biting!”

 

Not for the first time, Yuugo wonders just what he had done to deserve _Yuuri_ as he watches those blood red lips curve down into a pout.  “But you smell so tasty,” he complains like it's Yuugo’s own fault. “Like fire and brimstone.”  Ignoring his halfhearted protests in favour of closing his lips back over his neck and sucking hard. Yuugo gasps, arching into that hot, hungry mouth. His fingers tangle into Yuuri’s silken hair, his claws elongating involuntarily and scraping against his scalp. He can feel Yuuri’s smile against his skin, those wicked hands dipping down to slide under his top.

 

The doorbell chooses that exact moment to ring.

 

Yuugo jerks away and curses. The back of his head thumps against the wood to the sound of Yuuri’s snickers. He glares, the effect somewhat ruined by the hot flush that has crept up his face and neck. “Don't eat anyone! I mean it!” he warns him as he gathers up the fallen sweets and throws open the door.

 

“Trick or treat!” This time he's greeted with a dullahan and a kitsune. Yuuto’s head nods slightly at him from where it had been tucked under his arm and Yuuya waves at him excitedly. Under normal circumstances he would be thrilled to see them, but right now he just wants to slam the door in their faces.

 

“Happy Halloween, Yuugo!” Yuuya exclaims, his many tails swishing behind him.

 

Yuugo answers and if his smile is just a bit too stiff and his face is just a bit too red, Yuuya doesn't comment on it.  He holds up his basket.  “Candy?”

 

“I can never say no to a kiss,” Yuuya laughs and flutters his eyelashes playfully as he reaches for a chocolate.

 

Yuuri makes a derisive noise from the couch. “Oh, I've already used that line,” he says, slowly licking his lips. His eyes are dark and hooded above the sharp curve of his smile. “You’re going to have to find a new one.”

 

Yuuya wrinkles his nose to show what he thought of that suggestion but soon he's all smiles again. “Yuuto and me were wondering if you wanted to come out with us.  There's a party at Sawatari’s.  ...Yuuri can come too. If he wants.”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “No thanks,” he says in the same way someone might say ‘don't talk to me, peasant’ and makes a show of spreading out on Yuugo’s couch and making himself at home.  “And do you mind?  You’re interrupting.”

 

“Yuuri!” Yuugo exclaims and resists the urge to throw his basket at him as his ears burn with mortification.  He has to reach up and touch them just to make sure they haven't actually caught on fire.

 

Both Yuuya and Yuuto’s eyes widen and swivel over to stare at Yuugo with incredulity.’Really?’ Their gazes seem to say with varying degrees of pity and disgust.

 

“You… and _him_?”

 

Yuugo isn't sure if he should be offended at the pure judgment in Yuuto’s gaze. He bristles anyway and bares his fangs.  “Hey, stay outta my personal life and I'll stay out of yours!”

 

Yuuto opens his mouth to respond, only to shut it again when Yuuya hurriedly steps in.

 

“Of course we're not judging! We’re _not judging,_ are we, Yuuto?” Yuuya’s voice is full of saccharine sweetness and unspoken threats and the dullahan backs down with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Of course,” he says in a voice that is completely dipped in sarcasm. “We’re not going to judge Yuugo for his tragically poor taste.”

 

“Thank you,” Yuuya says primly before darting over to plant a kiss on Yuugo’s cheek anyway.  “We’ll see you later.”

 

Yuugo thinks he hears a growl but when he turns around, Yuuri is inspecting his nails.  “Yeah, I'll see you,” he says with an awkward wave and Yuuya beams at him again.  He heaves a sigh of relief when the door finally closes.

 

He turns back at Yuuri who is staring idly out the window. Yuugo finds himself reluctantly admiring the way the candlelight flickers against his snow white skin.  Tonight, his cheeks are flushed and healthy, no doubt by the stolen blood pumping through his veins. Vampires were known for their terrible and unearthly beauty but Yuuri is in a class of his own.

 

Yuugo’s unwanted guest hums quietly and adjusts his long legs, uncrossing and crossing them again and Yuugo just keeps on staring like an idiot. “Do you think he ever sucks himself off?”

 

Yuugo chokes.  “What?”

 

Yuuri smirks at him. “You know. Giving himself head.”  He even helpfully mimes thrusting his hips up into an invisible mouth.

 

“Urgh! Cut that out!  What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!” Yuugo rears back, a flush of mortification flaming violently across his face as he swipes his claws through the air to banish the horrible imagery.  “Gross!!!  How the hell am I supposed to look at his stupid lego head again?”

 

“Don't kink-shame,” Yuuri giggles without a hint of shame as he stretches out on Yuugo’s couch and props his stupidly pretty face up on his elbows.  “Look me in the eyes, Yuugo and tell me that thought never crossed your mind.”

 

“Like I said, that's fucking gross, _”_ Yuugo flushes hotly when he realizes his mistake. The biggest fucking mistake anyone can make around a vampire.  

 

He feels the paralysis settle in his limbs and it really pisses him off. _Fucking vampires_ , he thinks emphatically.   _Fucking Yuuri_

 

“That's the plan,” Yuuri purrs.

 

Yuugo is still glaring petulantly as his hands move up on their own accord to slowly peel off his hoodie.   _I hate you_ , he thinks loudly.  His shirt slips off his shoulders and his trousers soon join it in a careless heap on the ground. _I hate you and your stupid face and stupid mind control powers and I'm going to shove a stake right up your ass_ -

 

“Looking forward to it, dear.” The smile Yuuri gives him is almost sweet as he holds out a hand and Yuugo involuntarily reaches out to take it. Hungry violet eyes rove across his body, watching eagerly at the red flush creeping up his milky thighs. With one smooth motion, Yuuri pulls him flush against him until he's straddling his lap. Yuugo barely has enough control of his own facilities to hold back an indignant moan when that hot, wet mouth closes around one of the buds on his chest and sucks hard. Pleasure surges through him like little zaps of electricity and his thoughts splinter away into incoherent little pieces of instinct.

 

He shivers as Yuuri’s hand runs along his spine, caressing his skin with featherlight touches before reaching down to cup his buttocks, gently encouraging him to grind down against him.

 

"You taste even better than you smell,” Yuuri sighs, finally releasing his nub in favour of pressing poisonous kisses against his skin.  Everywhere he touched felt like it was on fire and he wanted nothing more than to subsume himself into Yuuri’s heat.

 

Yuugo only snaps out of his fevered daze when he once again feels the scrape of teeth against his pulse. It alarms him enough to break through his allure and he wrenches his head away enough to glare.

 

 _I said_ **_no biting!_**

 

Yuuri has the audacity to pout at him.  “Don't be so stingy,” he sighs, stroking a thumb over his lips. “How can I resist with you all naked and wanton?”

 

“Who the hell are you calling a wonton?! I'm _not food!_ ”  Yuugo snaps but the only response he gets is a patronizing giggle as Yuuri nuzzles his neck.

 

“Your adorable lack of vocabulary aside... I want to see you, Yuugo. The _real_ you.” Yuuri threads his fingers through his hair and Yuugo whines as the telltale prickling in his scalp and the base of his spine. He falls forward against Yuuri’s shoulder in a wave of vertigo, stars bursting behind his eyes. Dismayed, Yuugo glares up into Yuuri’s stupidly smug face as his now fluffy ears flatten against his skull in displeasure as he digs his fingers into his shoulders and the tips of his claws moisten with stolen blood.  “I told you to stop doing that!” he growls, punctuating his point with an angry swish of an equally fluffy tail to show just how displeased he is at having his human guise stripped away.

 

Yuuri only laughs at his efforts, drawing one of his hands into his own so he can bring his bloody fingers to his lips. “But you’re just too cute like this. Can't I keep you? I'm sure you'll look even cuter collared and chained to my bedpost.” With another smile, he licks the blood from his claws, tongue swirling and wrapping around his digits in a wet, filthy caress. Yuugo does his best not to appear affected but the twitching in his overly expressive ears give him away.

 

“I’m not interested in being your sex pet,” Yuugo points out vehemently, even as his spine curves back when one of Yuuri’s hands finds its way to the base of his tail and squeezes.  A whine leaks out from his clenched teeth when Yuuri turns his attention to his ears, rubbing with wicked, experienced fingers. Under his relentless assault, Yuugo’s body grows hot, almost unbearably so as if his blood is boiling beneath his skin.  He whines again, hips rocking helplessly as he grinds down harder into Yuuri’s lap.  He can feel an answering hardness press against his thigh through the smooth silk of Yuuri’s trousers and the contrasting textures slowly drives him to despair.

 

“That's not what your body is saying.” Yuuri laughs at his flushed cheeks and desperate little gasps as he continues to teasingly nibble at his pulse which has Yuugo bristling all over again. “It’s a lot more honest than your mouth.  Maybe you ought to put it to better use?”

 

Finally, Yuugo has enough of the torturous petting and fists his hands in Yuuri’s luxurious silken hair to drag their mouths together in a clash of teeth and tongue.  He can still taste faint traces of chocolate but it's now overpowered by the taste of Yuuri’s own blood. He runs his hands over his shoulders as if in apology, but beneath the faint tears in his clothes, his skin has already healed.  Unnaturally pale and perfectly unblemished.  Yuugo has never seen any creature with such pretty skin.

 

A quiet growl rumbles low in his throat as he breaks away for air. In the next second, he is clawing impatiently at Yuuri’s shirt, carelessly scattering buttons and shredding bits of fine silk in his eagerness. In a matter of seconds, the rest of Yuuri’s clothing goes to join Yuugo’s on the ground.  Then, Yuugo is the one eagerly lapping at his skin, leaving it glistening as he licks a hot, wet trail down from his perfectly sculpted muscles down to his pelvis.  Yuugo buries his face beneath his legs and shamelessly inhales his scent, loving the sweet musk that is so uniquely Yuuri. With an almost uncharacteristically smug look, he nuzzles his cheek against Yuuri’s stiffening cock.

 

“...Down, puppy,” Yuuri reprimands him with a breathless gasp and a tightening of his fingers in his hair.  Yuugo can’t help but admire him, gazing up into those magenta eyes and watching snake-like pupils constrict with desire. What Yuugo lacked in technique or finesse, as Yuuri had often complained about, he made it up in spades through sheer enthusiasm. Without bothering with any kind of foreplay at all, he presses forward, swallowing him all the way to the hilt. Yuuri’s body shudders as he tightens his grip on his hips and Yuugo takes it as further encouragement to push him back against the couch.  This time, he goes on the offensive, hollowing his cheeks and shoving Yuuri’s shaft deeper into his throat.

 

“Yuugo-” This time the hitch in Yuuri’s breath is unmistakable, as is the sharp nails digging into his scalp but that only encourages him  Trying his best not to gag, he swallows eagerly around him, hoping to wring more of those noises from him. Yuugo lets the heat build up in his chest before he expels it through his mouth and his efforts are rewarded when Yuuri clearly gasps like he had forgotten he doesn’t need to breathe.  Then, it was as if a dam had broken and Yuuri arches up into his mouth, hands selfishly grabbing onto his ears as he drags him down further. At any other time, Yuugo would have been irritated to have them used as _fucking_ _handles_ but he’s too satisfied at finally breaking Yuuri’s composure. He continues bobbing along his length, milking him for all he’s worth as he reaches behind him and teases the rim of his entrance.

 

It isn’t long until he feels Yuuri buck and that’s all the warning he gets before he explodes into his mouth; hot and thick with a tang of salt and bitterness and Yuugo struggles to swallow it all, his throat convulsing around his cock, milking it for every last drop. But some of it spills out of his mouth, dripping down his chin and mixing with his saliva.  He pulls his head back when he finally reaches his limit and catches the remainder of his orgasm on his cheeks.  Now, he takes his time, lazily lapping Yuuri’s release from the sides of his cock and savouring the salty tang on his tongue. His tail swishes lazily as his smirk turns just a little more smug.  Yuuri glares down at him with heat, mixed in with an almost imperceptible hint of embarrassment at cumming so quickly, but Yuugo can smell the new arousal in his scent anyway.

 

“That honest enough for you, you jerk?” Yuugo is probably a bit too smug for someone with cum over his face, but he manages it all the same.  

 

Yuuri is still satisfyingly flushed and breathless and for once, he doesn’t have a witty retort ready for him. Instead, his fingers are still twisted in his hair as he rides out his high. With more tenderness than Yuugo had ever thought him capable of, Yuuri trails his fingers down to cup his cheeks and leans down to press a fluttery kiss to the top of his head. Somehow, the affectionate gesture has Yuugo flushing red, filling him with far more embarrassment than having his lips wrapped around his cock.

 

“I suppose it’ll do,” Yuuri sighs because he’s the exact type of asshole who just has to ruin a nice moment. His hands slip lower and Yuugo finds himself jerking his head back in shock when he feels something encircle his neck.

 

“Hey! What gives?!” he sputters, batting away his hands in favour of examining the band of leather pressed snuggly against his throat. His eyes follow the lead to the end clutched in Yuuri’s hand and his jaw goes slack.

 

He didn’t.

 

He fucking  _did_. Where did he even  _get_ it from?!

 

“You… you  _asshole_ .  I can’t believe you put me in a collar! _”_ he hisses, eyes narrowed in indignity as his fingers curl into claws.  But he ends up yelping in surprise when Yuuri tugs at his leash, dragging him back up into his lap before he gets a chance to shred it.

 

Yuuri swallows his protests with another heated kiss, still tugging on that damned collar.  He growls into it, nipping angrily at Yuuri’s tongue when it tries to invade his mouth, but if anything, it only encourages him since he’s a fucking vampire. But when Yuuri grinds his hips up against him roughly, Yuugo completely forgets that he’s supposed to be annoyed as he’s too busy drowning in the sudden spike of pleasure and heat that jolts his body. A whine slides out from his throat.  He can feel Yuuri’s cock hardening again, hot and slick with cum as it slides between the cleft of his ass.  

 

“I knew you’d look cute,” Yuuri purrs, brushing his lips against the dark leather and enjoying the way it contrasts with Yuugo’s pale skin. “Bad puppies aren’t allowed off their leashes, after all.”

 

“ _Asshole_ ,” Yuugo complains again with another vicious glare but his attempts at intimidation are diminished by the fluffy ears flattening against his skull.

 

Yuuri’s throat vibrates against his neck as he lets out a breathy laugh. “Mm. That _is_ one of your best features. Along with your cute mouth.” Yuugo keeps glaring as Yuuri presses two fingers up to his lips deliberately but he accepts them anyway if only so he can sink his fangs into them in displeasure.  The wounds heal up almost instantly anyway, but it does provoke the vampire to tug sharply at his collar in warning.

 

“Tch.  And you tell  _me_ not to bite.  How stingy.” Yuuri clicks his tongue in admonishment as he slowly withdraws his fingers with a wet pop, smirking at the lingering string of saliva still clinging to Yuugo’s lips.  

 

Yuugo yelps as Yuuri’s free hand once again curls around the sensitive base of his tail and squeezes. His eyes roll back as he moves his hips jerkily, whining at the unbearable heat rising up inside him again. His face flushes crimson when Yuuri lifts his tail, exposing his pink, puckered entrance and presses a long, slick digit inside.  The coolness of Yuuri’s fingers does nothing to quell the hotness of his insides. If anything, it makes it all so much worse. All dignity cast aside, Yuugo is openly panting now, needy moans spilling from his parted lips as he desperately fucks himself on Yuuri’s digits.

 

His hands scramble for purchase, claws raking tears in his couch cushions as he gasps expletives into Yuuri’s neck.  He's so wound up and oversensitive that by the time Yuuri finally presses the tip of his cock against his entrance that he’s already on the edge. Yuuri’s sharp-nailed fingers dig into his hips while his own curl around his wrists in a bruising grip.

 

The two of them lock gazes. Yuuri’s eyes are fever-bright with insatiable hunger, transforming his inhuman beauty into something monstrous and Yuugo has never wanted him more. No words pass between them but there is no need for them with the desperate way Yuugo moves his hips.  After what seems like an eternity, Yuuri either grows bored of teasing him or his own self-control snaps and he's finally, _finally_ driving into him with one brutal thrust.

 

Yuugo cries out, head thrown back as stars flash across his vision. For a moment, he forgets how to breathe, feeling like he's about to burst at the seams with Yuuri buried so deeply inside of him.  Yuuri scarcely even gives him a chance to adjust before he's pounding up into him with rough, impatient thrusts even though the selfish fucker had _just_ come.  But Yuugo can't bring himself to complain, too busy luxuriating in the feel of Yuuri’s silken skin sliding against his own.  His hips bounce impatiently to meet his thrusts, greedy for more of that painfully addicting friction.  Yuuri tugs at his collar again, dragging him into another messy, open-mouthed kiss as his other hand finally reaches around between his trembling thighs.  An embarrassing sound rips its way from his throat as Yuuri’s fingers wrap around his poor, neglected cock and steadily driving him insane with rough, careless tugs. He is drowning in Yuuri, in heat of their connected bodies, the sound of his gasps and the heady pleasure bubbling beneath his skin.  Yuugo’s vision goes white, a strangled gasp sliding from his lips as his body jerks with the first ripples of his release.

 

But then something cold slides around the base of his cock and Yuugo is left feverish and dismayed and _aching_.  He looks down in horrified dismay as he whimpers like the puppy he kept denying he was.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” he snarls, rocking down against him in desperation but that only makes the build-up worse. Another angry whine bursts out from his throat as his hips squirm uselessly. All that heat and desire bottled up inside him with nowhere to go. He cries out. Feeling the tantalizing edge of his release just out of his reach.

 

“Yuuri, you crazy fucking asshole. What the _hell_ ,” he whimpers, digging his claws into his palms in an attempt to stave off the sheer madness boiling in his blood. “Let me _cum!”_

 

“Is that any way to speak to someone you need a favour from?” Yuuri somehow manages sound breathlessly aroused yet infuriatingly smug. “Hmm.  What if you begged like a good puppy and called me ‘Master’?”

 

“What if I rip off your face and used your spine as a back scratcher?”

 

“Cute,” Yuuri actually  _giggles_ as he tucks a stray lock behind his ear.  “But I have a better proposition. How about if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours?”

 

“I don't need my _back_ scratched!” Yuugo hisses, finally throwing a punch at Yuuri’s face which the vampire catches with another laugh. “I need you to let go of my dick- _nghhn!_ ”

 

Another tug at his collar pulls them both fully onto his couch with Yuugo sprawled across Yuuri’s chest. In the dimmed lighting, Yuuri’s hair looks almost red as it fans out beneath him in a silken halo and Yuugo’s fingers itch to touch them. To bury themselves in those soft violet tresses and  _yank them out_ until the bastard gives him what he wants. Instead, Yuuri smiles up at him, fingers reaching unerringly for that sensitive spot behind his ears while the other teases his bound cock.

 

“What a good little puppy you are,” he says gleefully, pressing his own erection up against Yuugo’s painful hardness, rubbing them together with torturously slow strokes.

 

“I’m not a puppy! I'm a _hellhound_ !” Yuugo hisses out indignantly even though he ends up whining breathlessly when Yuuri turns to nibbling his ear. And of course, when Yuugo feels the hint of fang for the third time, he jerks his head away with a snarl.  “And how many times do I fucking have to tell you, _no biting,_  you stupid jerk! If you're gonna keep teasing then let me go and I'll do it myself!”

 

Yuuri’s lips curl and his bottom lip juts out in what is quite clearly a pout which both looks terrifyingly wrong on his face and also makes Yuugo’s traitorous dick even harder. “You still have to scratch my back first, remember?”

 

With one swift motion, Yuuri flips them and Yuugo is left dazed and scowling up at him with glassy eyes and red flushed cheeks.  He absolutely hates how ridiculously pretty Yuuri is from every angle. It only occurs to him belatedly that Yuuri had activated his allure again when the vines of his demon ivy suddenly encircles his wrists and ankles and yanks them apart. Yuugo squirms half-heartedly but he can't decide if he actually wants to break free more than he wants to actually cum. Fucking magic vampires!  Looking far too smug, Yuuri makes a show of climbing over his prone body, smirking knowingly as Yuugo swallows.  

 

“I fucking _hate_ you,” he whines, even as he strains against his bonds in a futile attempt get some fucking _relief_.

 

“I hate you too, sweetheart.” And just to mess with him more, he leans down to blow gently across the tip of his aching cock. Yuugo lets out a strangled yelp, hips jerking helplessly as his eyes full with furious tears.  He opens his mouth to complain but he nearly bites his own tongue off when Yuuri swallows him whole.  He’s nearly delirious from the torturous stimulation, eyes rolling back in his head as the heat engulfs him.

 

“You've gotta be kidding me,” he gasps. “Yuuri, you fucking suck--- hngh…!” And Yuuri really does suck. Like a fucking vacuum as he takes Yuugo in deeper and deeper. He sees stars, galaxies worth of them exploding across his vision as Yuuri brings him closer and closer to the edge of a torturous bliss, only to cruelly deny him the mercy of that final release.  He pulls back to leer down at him, casually _tucking a strand of hair behind his ear_.  Yuugo is practically sobbing, whimpers spilling from his lips as he bucks and strains but meets nothing but cold, frigid air.

 

“Let me know when you change your mind. Go on. Say it. ‘ _Mas-ter’_ .” Yuuri has the audacity to giggle as Yuugo _suffers_. Torturing him with feathery soft touches and smug smirks as the maelstrom of heat and pleasure swirls inside him with nowhere to go.  

 

And that’s when Yuugo finally snaps. His vision flashes gold as an inhuman growl rips itself from his throat. In an instant, the vines around his limbs crumble away into ash and he catches a glimpse of surprise on Yuuri’s face right before he launches himself forward, snarling.

 

Yuuri grunts as he falls back hard against the couch cushions with an audible crack. For a moment, Yuugo wonders if he had accidentally broken his spine but it's the couch that gives away and crumbles to the ground with a wretched groan. But Yuugo barely even reacts, too lost in his desperate need as he grinds against him.  At least Yuuri’s stupidly beautiful face doesn't look quite as smug when Yuugo pins his wrists and sinks his teeth into his neck. Instead, the weirdo actually  _m_ _oans_ , sharp-nailed hands shooting up to tangle encouragingly in his hair. Yuugo bites harder until he can taste the sharp tang of blood on his tongue, his claws raking carelessly over Yuuri’s hips as he drags his knees apart and knocks aside pieces of broken furniture.

 

Unlike Yuugo’s earlier struggles, Yuuri doesn’t even pretend to put up a fight.  His eyes are suspiciously glassy as he whines quietly, pale thighs trembling as Yuugo keeps his legs spread lewdly.  Yuuri gives an impatient buck of his hips, a needy whine escaping his throat as he presses his ass eagerly up against his cock, still red and straining from the band encircling it. Their eyes lock together in an instant and a shaky smirk curls his lips.  “Go on,” he whispers in that sinfully sultry purr. “Scratch my back, _Yuugo_.”

 

Whatever little self-control Yuugo has remaining shatters and the next thing he knows, he’s growling into Yuuri’s neck as he pounds into his body, impossibly hot and tight and perfect and _maddening_. The air fills with Yuuri’s moans and gasps and the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin. Something slick and cold - Yuuri’s vines again - slithers over his skin like snakes but Yuugo doesn’t realize their intent, too absorbed in fucking Yuuri through the floorboards to care until a thick, bulbous head breaches his neglected hole. Yuugo lets out a strangled cry as pleasure and surprise dot his vision with stars and the tendril forces their bodies even closer together.  Yuuri’s answering gasp is both delighted and triumphant as those wicked fingers dig into his ears because even when he’s being fucked mindless, he’s still a vindictive  _bastard_ who can’t stand not to have the last laugh.

 

All Yuugo can manage now are wordless cries as he continues to wildly thrust his hips, his motions growing more insistent and desperate as pleasure assaults from all directions. “Yuuri,” he gasps like a prayer. Like he has never known any other word. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.”  

 

Yuuri’s hands twist in his hair as he digs red crescents into perfect alabaster skin. Their eyes flash gold as the haze of animalistic need overtakes their minds and they smash their mouths together, bloodied teeth and tongue clashing. The vines curl around their waists and limbs, binding them closer and closer until neither of them can tell where the other begins until nothing else remains aside from the overwhelming pleasure rippling through their bodies, pushing each other to the brink until they fall over it together. Yuuri comes as he always does, shameless and mewling loud enough to wake the dead as his body trembles with ecstasy.  Yuugo follows soon after, yelling just as loudly and shamelessly as he finally gets his release. Spent and sated, Yuugo falls forward, groaning quietly into Yuuri’s sweat-slicked neck, still buried in his perfect tightness.

 

“Shit.” Yuugo lets out a hazy sigh as he nestles closer around Yuuri’s body, his tail occasionally brushes their legs in lazy flicks. Even though his furniture is in splinters around them and their skin is streaked with cum and blood from overly-enthusiastic scratches, Yuugo has never felt happier.  A dazed, soppy smile curves up his lips. “That was… yeah. S'was good.”

 

It's not very eloquent but for once Yuuri doesn't comment on it.  Instead, he shoves him onto his side so he stops crushing Yuuri’s ribs and swiftly tucks his head into his shoulder, looking as pleased as the cat that got the cream.  “It would have been even better if you’d let _me_ bite _you_. My venom would have had you insensate with pleasure.”

 

“Well, _my_ blood is toxic to _you_ , remember?” Yuugo scrunches up his nose in irritation and swats at his head. “I swear I'm not taking care of you again if you get sick. Shit, this is exactly why I got so pissed at you last time!”

 

Yuuri sighs like a brat and drapes an arm over Yuugo’s chest and the hellhound can feel him pouting against his skin.  “This is worse than being allergic to _chocolate_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and yes, I do realize I'm posting Halloween themed porn on Christmas. life is full of ironies like that.
> 
> no couches were harmed in the production of this fic (lie)


End file.
